Carpe diem
by Birds Ate My Face
Summary: * Pones * Recordad que para mañana quiero ver una composición vuestra sobre el carpe diem.   Y no hay excusas para los que no me lo entreguen...


Bueno, estoy tardando en actualizar otras historias por motivos personales y patatiles, así que he tirado del baul de los recuerdos y he encontrado este viejo oneshot del pasado diciembre. Lo escribí para un amigo invisible que organizamos y no sé. Espero que os guste. Muchas gominolas y anarcados para todas.

PD: Tío, ¿es impresión mía o han añadido personajes a la categoría «Just my luck» de repente? Ahí va la Paca... Gracias, señores FanFiction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carpe diem<strong>_

Ajusté el objetivo de mi réflex y me humedecí los labios mientras colocaba la correa de la cámara alrededor de mi cuello, dejando caer mis hombros y recordando lo que el profesor nos había comentado a los del módulo de fotografía tan sólo unas horas antes.

_«Recordad que para mañana quiero ver una composición vuestra sobre el carpe diem.  
>Y no hay excusas para los que no me lo entreguen...»<em>

Levanté la cámara a la altura de mis ojos y volví a relamerme, suspirando y dando un pequeño toque en mi cámara con los dedos en una especie de tic nervioso. Cerré un ojo y la acerqué a mi cara, enfocando el paisaje y apretando el botón del objeto, causando el pequeño sonido de un _clic_. Separé el aparato de mis ojos para ver el resultado de la foto y suspiré con una sonrisa ladeada observando los elementos que había capturado. Desde el banco del parque en el que me había sentado había conseguido captar la esencia de la enorme fuente gris que se erigía en el centro, chisporroteando pequeñas cascadas por los laterales. A ambas esquinas superiores se contemplaba el cielo nublado de Londres. Una de las esquinas con pedacito de cielo estaba salpicada de pequeñas motitas marrones, pájaros que volaban en bandada. Al fondo, unos poderosos y frondosos árboles adornaban la imagen, denotándole una sensación de profundidad a la escena.

Sin embargo el verdadero protagonista de la foto y la razón por la que había capturado aquel momento era el chico del abrigo negro que se sentaba en un lado de la fuente, a la derecha de la imagen.

Acerqué con el zoom la figura del chico y no pude evitar sonreír tontamente. Todos los días perdía el tiempo en aquel parque fotografiando a ese chico, que se sentaba todos los días desde las dos y media de la tarde hasta las tres y cuarto para leer un libro, cada vez uno distinto. El chico era menudo, de complexión delgada y mejillas sonrojadas a causa del frío. Su cabello rubio nacarado tenía aspecto sedoso incluso a distancia, reflejando los rayos del sol en brillos dorados. Su rostro lucía rasgos aniñados y suaves, de hecho algunas veces me había replanteado mi obsesión, argumentándome a mí mismo si no estaría fotografiando todos los días como un demente a un pre-adolescente, pero había algo en él que me atraía de sobremanera. Quizá era esa expresión relajada cuando leía, o su manera de caminar pausadamente con las manos en los bolsillos, como si no tuviese prisa por llegar a ningún lado, o su misteriosa y casi imperceptible sonrisa permanente...

Antes de que me diese cuenta ya había levantado mi cámara para volver a fotografiarlo, esta vez con zoom incorporado. Observé cómo ponía una pierna encima de la otra mientras pasaba la página y dejaba caer los hombros tras un suspiro. Me mordí el labio inferior y pulsé el botón justo cuando el chico rubio se rascó la nariz y alzó la mirada, observándome fijamente. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y giré de forma automática mi cámara, simulando que estaba fotografiando una ardilla. Tragué saliva con las manos temblorosas y eché miradas de soslayo al chico, que se había puesto de pie. Me mordí el labio recriminándome mentalmente lo idiota que era; seguramente el chico rubio se había percatado de mi obsesión, encajaría piezas y se daría cuenta de que todas las tardes pasaba horas improductivas fotografiándole a la lejanía, por lo que se levantaría para irse de aquel parque, intimidado, y no volver jamás.

Para lo único en lo que me servía la fotografía, mi pasión y algo en lo que llevaba estancado meses, y provocaba su huída...

Dejé caer mis brazos lentamente hasta posar la cámara en las piernas, agachando la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Un constante borboteo vergonzoso me ardía las entrañas. Intenté evadir pensamientos extraños de mi mente, pero una tenue sombra poco definida a causa del cielo nublado me tapó la poca luz que me daba y alcé la mirada. Parpadeé una vez sintiendo que me atragantaba con mi propia nuez y fruncí los labios. El chico rubio se había acercado a mí con el libro bajo su brazo y dedicándome una sonrisa que no supe cómo definir.

-¿Estabas fotografiándome?

La expresión de sus cejas y ojos estaba perfectamente sincronizada y relajada y sus labios estaban débilmente curvados, entonando aquella frase con curiosidad, por lo que no supe cómo reaccionar. Enredé la correa de mi cámara entre mis dedos y volví a bajar la mirada.

-Es que... Bueno... Yo...

-Tranquilo, te he visto otros días. Sé que hoy no era el único.

Y tras decir aquella frase se sentó a mi lado, dejándome pensativo y con el ceño fruncido. ¿De verdad pensaba tranquilizarme argumentándome que me había visto otros días? Porque eso no me calmaba de ninguna manera.

-Lo siento.-respondí únicamente. El chico rubio resopló como si hubiera dicho una tontería y extendió su mano.

-Me llamo Dougie.-se presentó. Miré alternativamente su mano y luego su cara. Acabé estrechándole la mano con firmeza, asintiendo una vez con la cabeza y forzando una sonrisa cordial.

-Danny Jones.

-Vaya, Danny...-dijo como si fuese lo más curioso del mundo y torció la cabeza chasqueando la lengua y examinándome.-Y dime... ¿qué se supone que haces todos los días en este parque fotografiándome a escondidas?

-Yo no te fotografío... a escondidas.-repuse, nervioso y avergonzado. Dougie alzó las cejas y se rió entre dientes, pero no de una forma burlona, sino dulce, lo cual me desconcertaba aún más.-Vengo aquí, hago mis trabajos para clase, saco algunas fotos... bueno, aleatorias...

-Y de paso procuras que salga yo en la mayoría de ellas, ¿no?-espetó arrancando un diente de león del suelo y apoyándose en el respaldo del banco jugueteando con él tranquilamente. Carraspeé, violento, aunque misteriosamente atraído por aquel atrevido carácter juguetón que contrastaba con su dulce, infantil e inocente rostro.-Pero no me importa, aunque hubiera preferido que me preguntases a mí directamente. En realidad estaba esperando en vano, al parecer.

Dirigí lentamente mi mirada hacia la del chico, que me observaba en aquellos momentos con las cejas alzadas y expresión expectante, como si esperase algún veredicto por mi parte. A causa de nuestra habitual lejanía no había podido fijarme en sus ojos, y no sé cómo no pude hacerlo antes. Almendrados y pequeños, pero resaltaba su color plomizo unas espeñas pestañas que adornaban sus párpados. Brillantes e intensos, parecía que estuviese examinándome con rayos X.

-Entonces haces trabajos para tu clase, ¿eh?-terminó preguntando mientras se inclinaba hacia delante en el banco, resignándose a que no iba a decir nada al respecto.-¿Estudias fotografía?

-Sí, en un módulo del instituto éste de aquí al lado.

Y me callé. Mierda, yo normalmente era muy hablador. Muy sociable. El alma de la fiesta. Las almendras en el turrón. Por eso me sentía terriblemente defraudado conmigo mismo cuando no sabía qué más añadir ante la mirada escrutadora de Dougie, que era el que me terminaba sacando las palabras con espátula.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó extrañado al encajar piezas. Me humedecí los labios.

-Veintiuno. Nunca me saqué la selectividad.

Dougie ladeó la cabeza, alzó las cejas de forma incrédula y se rió entre dientes alegremente.

-No, en realidad estaba pensando... Sigo siendo menor de edad, así que no tengo problema ninguno en demandarte por acoso.

Una descarga de pánico ascendió por mi columna vertebral por sus palabras, pero Dougie continuó riéndose. Me reí con él de los nervios.

-¿De qué es el trabajo que tienes que hacer hoy para clase?

Torcí la boca con una mueca de desagrado.

-Tengo que entregar una foto del _carpe diem_ para mañana.

Dougie se acomodó en el banco, interesado.

-¿Y sabes ya sobre qué hacerlo?

Me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza. Dougie apoyó un codo sobre el respaldo del banco y su mejilla contra la palma abierta de su mano, esbozando un mohín.

-Sabes de qué trata el tema, ¿verdad?

Fruncí el ceño, extrañado.

-Claro... algo de aprovechar el momento, ¿no?

Dougie me sonrió amablemente.

-No te equivocas para nada, de hecho estás en lo cierto, pero para saber captar la esencia del tema principal debes profundizar en ello.-arguyó acercándose a mí y volviéndose a erguir mientras hacía gestos con la mano acompañando su explicación. Me acerqué igualmente a él y me rasqué la barbilla, pensativo, mientras asentía con la cabeza, instándole a continuar.-Te conformas con quedarte en la punta del iceberg, pero hay más. El _carpe diem_ es una forma retórica de decirnos que debemos recoger cada uno de nuestros segundos actuales para emplearlos de una forma que no nos haga malgastar el tiempo. Con esos segundos debemos buscar los placeres de la vida y nuestra felicidad sin perjudicar a nadie. Hay que vivir el presente sin pensar en las consecuencias, pues el futuro es incierto. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte?

-Sí, creo que sí.-contesté asintiendo repetidas veces con la cabeza y poniendo gesto de concentración.-Quieres decir que debemos aprovechar el día para alimentar nuestros sueños y conseguir estar más cerca de nuestro objetivo, que es la felicidad, sin preocuparnos por el futuro, pues eso podría coartar nuestra actual alegría con pensamientos negativos, ¿no?

-¡Exacto!-exclamó Dougie risueño con una amplia sonrisa y jugueteando con su libro mientras me dedicaba la más bonita de las miradas. Sólo por aquel gesto merecía la pena responder bien. Le correspondí la sonrisa, pero no duró demasiado.

-Igualmente no sé sobre qué hacer la fotografía.

Dougie suspiró y apretó los labios pensativo mientras entornaba los ojos. Después cerró los ojos un segundo, curvó una pequeña sonrisa y me miró ladeando de nuevo la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

Lo observé un segundo. Al fin de al cabo sus intenciones parecían buenas... y la verdad es que me moría de ganas de pasar aunque fuera un pequeño rato con él.

-Vale. ¿Es que tienes alguna idea?

-Sí.-contestó alegremente poniéndose de pie de un salto y haciéndome un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiese.-Vamos, te invito a mi casa.

Parpadeé varias veces confuso mientras me ponía de pie, frunciendo el ceño algo cohibido.

-¿A... a tu casa?

-¡Claro! Confía en mí, creo que es una buena idea.

Me encogí de hombros y lo seguí mientras él caminaba casi dando saltitos a tres pasos por delante, con el libro entre sus manos enguantadas. Lo seguí sumido en mis pensamientos mientras me llevaba por las calles de Londres sin mediar palabra conmigo. A veces, cuando me acercaba lo suficiente, podía escucharlo tararear débilmente algo que reconocí como una canción de _The Who_.

Llegamos al centro y sacó las llaves en un portal, siguiéndolo mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia el tercer piso. Me sonrió cuando abrió una puerta blanca y se hizo a un lado para que yo entrase primero. Le dediqué un movimiento de cabeza y suspiré mientras agarraba mi cámara con ambas manos, como si pensase encontrar nada más llegar algo que me inspirase.

Las paredes del rellano y el pasillo eran de color beige adornadas con unos cuadros bastante sosos. Dougie terminó de tararear la canción con un leve gallo gracioso y dejó las llaves en un cuenco de la entrada mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en un perchero. Hice lo propio con el mío, siguiéndole mientras me observaba por encima del hombro. Me llevó hasta su salón y me sentó en el sofá a su lado. Se encogió de hombros y me dedicó una ancha sonrisa inocente, mostrando todos sus dientes. Alcé las cejas incrédulo y me reí ante aquel rostro.

-¿Me enseñas las fotos que tienes en tu cámara?

Desvanecí la sonrisa, ruborizado. Carraspeé toqueteando mi cámara.

-Bueno, es que no son muy buenas. Soy principiante. Ya sabes...

Lo que en realidad no quería era que viese el montón de fotos en las que salía él como protagonista.

Dougie hizo una mueca y una floritura con la mano, restándole importancia.

-¿Qué importa? Seguro que ya eres mejor fotógrafo que yo.

Y me arrebató la cámara de mis manos. No fue un tirón brusco, de hecho lo hizo completamente suave. Creo que en realidad mi subconsciente no me permitía rechazar ninguna petición de Dougie, por comprometida que fuese.

Suspiré mientras observaba por encima del hombro cómo toqueteaba los botones de mi cámara hasta dar con el menú de las fotos. Pasó lentamente cada una de ellas, examinando minuciosamente cada imagen. Tragué saliva y contemplé su rostro. Mantenía una mirada calmada y una sonrisa serena.

-Me encantan las composiciones.-sentenció.-Aunque no entiendo por qué siempre eliges colores y paisajes apagados. Es curioso... Dice mucho de ti.

Me encogí de un hombro sin responder para hacerme el interesante. En realidad nunca había pensado en ello. Quizá era algo predeterminado en mi carácter de lo que no me había dado cuenta, o cosa del azar.

De pronto Dougie me miró sonriendo y encogió de nuevo los hombros, acercándose a mí. Le miré sin comprender.

-¡Vamos a echarnos una foto!

Me reí entre dientes y me humedecí los labios antes de contestar.

-Si te digo la verdad no suelo hacerme fotos posando. Lo veo algo... artificial.

Dougie arrugó la nariz y esbozó un mohín.

-¿Por qué? Venga, sólo una... Así tenemos un recuerdo conjunto. ¡Vamos!-pidió con voz melosa dándome un codazo para que le siguiese la corriente. Volví a reírme y me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno, está bien...

Dougie se rió de forma victoriosa y se pegó a mí, sonriendo hacia la cámara y extendiendo los brazos. Me pegué a su mejilla esbozando una sonrisa falsa, entonces Dougie hizo un movimiento leve con la cabeza que me obligó a agachar la mirada para ver qué estaba haciendo y me encontré con una gris mirada clavada en mis ojos. Dougie se había acercado peligrosamente a mi rostro y mantenía una medio sonrisa con los labios despegados, respirando sobre los míos. Tragué saliva y observé cómo cerraba los ojos mientras hacía ademán de acercarse. Bajé mi mirada hasta sus labios, los cuales ya estaban a punto de rozar los míos...

Y entonces un flash cegador me golpeó en los ojos y Dougie se separó de mí para mirar la foto en la cámara.

-Pues hemos salido bien.-dijo alegremente enseñándome la foto. Me sentí avergonzado y desorientado, y mucho más cuando observé mi rostro atontado en la pantalla de la cámara.

Dougie apagó el aparato, me pasó la correa por encima de la cabeza y se sentó de lado en el sofá, observándome. Cuando habló, lo hizo en un tono de voz muy bajito, casi en un susurro.

-Dime, Danny... ¿Tú quieres aprovechar el momento?

Lo miré. No sé muy bien qué esperaba ni qué pensaba en esos momentos, pero asentí con la cabeza.

Dougie sonrió echando la cabeza hacia un lado y bajando aún más la voz.

-¿Quieres besarme?

Y un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Y una excitación casi palpable hormigueándome en los labios. Y mi cabeza de nuevo asintiendo por su propia cuenta.

Dougie se rió entre dientes y se inclinó hacia mi cara, cerrando los ojos y juntando nuestros labios. Cerré los ojos y le seguí el ritmo. Labios mordiéndose y lenguas acariciándose. Dougie suspiró por la nariz dejando caer los hombros y rodeó mi nuca con sus manos, enredando sus dedos en mis rizos. Saboreé su saliva que a mí se me antojaba dulce mientras llevaba mis manos con más desenvoltura a sus costados, colándolas por su camiseta y acariciando sus caderas con la yema de los dedos. Dougie lanzó un gemido en voz bajita de manera satisfecha que se perdió por mi garganta y se separó de mí rozando nuestras narices mientras se incorporaba en el sofá aún abrazado a mi cuello para que le siguiese.

-Vamos a mi habitación.-me susurró cerca del oído y me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja causándome más cosquilleos de excitación y ardores en la boca del estómago por la sugerencia. Emití un gruñido que en mi idioma quería decir que estaba de acuerdo con él y me puse de pie mientras seguía compartiendo nuestras salivas, camino a su cuarto. Mientras me conducía por el pasillo me había emocionado tanto que trastabillé y le hice pegarse un golpe en la espalda contra la pared. Dougie se rió con nuestras bocas juntas y en ese agradable sonido me despertó de mi ensimismamiento, haciéndome caer de nuevo en la realidad. Me separé del rubio con los labios fruncidos y una mueca de preocupación, con un nudo en la garganta de la culpabilidad.

-Esto... Esto no está bien. Y yo debería hacer mi trabajo de clase...

Dougie parpadeó levemente una vez y llevó sus manos a mis mejillas, acariciándolas. Quise cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar con ese roce, pero me contuve. Estiró sus labios dulcemente, reconfortándome con otra de sus sonrisas.

-Danny, esto es el carpe diem.-concluyó dando un paso hacia delante, embriagándome de su perfume y su respiración, atontándome como el más intenso de los trucos hipnóticos.-Disfruta del momento y no te dejes llevar por los espectros del futuro.

Miré una última vez los ojos de Dougie para asegurarme y cogí aire y valor, todo en la misma bocanada. Volví a besarle y abrí con una mano libre la puerta de nuestro lado, instintivamente pensando que sería la habitación del pequeño, y no me equivoqué.

El resto del día lo pasamos entre sábanas y almohadas. Caricias y besos. Suspiros y jadeos. Nuestro único testigo era nuestro propio decoro, que lo habíamos perdido hacía rato.

Y así, con una última risa satisfecha, nos quedamos dormidos con las mantas enredadas en nuestra piel y nuestros pies dándose calor mutuo.

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente todo fue muy rápido. Primero abrí un ojo, luego el otro. Tardé diez segundos en comprender que estaba en una casa ajena, justo el momento en el que escuché una voz dulce pero cortante decirme a mi lado:

-Sería mejor que te fueses.

No moví mi cabeza. Mi garganta se me había secado. Me relamí los labios, chasqueando la lengua.

-¿Por qué?

Dougie se rió, pero no de una forma burlona.

-Riesgos del carpe diem; a veces algunas personas simplemente son bipolares.

Me quedé unos segundos tumbado en la cama mirando el techo, pensativo, hasta que decidí ponerme de pie y recoger mi ropa del suelo, vistiéndome de pies a cabeza. Sentí a Dougie revolverse en mi espalda y clavar su mirada en mi nuca. Me temblaron las manos cuando recogí mi cámara de la mesilla que había llevado colgada durante todo el rato el día anterior. Me puse de pie estirándome la camiseta y acercándome a la puerta. Justo cuando iba a girar el pomo, me detuve mordiéndome el labio inferior y mirando por encima del hombro, pero no pude llegar a ver nada porque una voz me lo impidió.

-No, Danny. No mires atrás.-dijo firmemente, lo cual me hizo volver a observar la puerta.-Nunca mirés atrás. No debes arrepentirte de lo que hayas hecho ni estancarte en el pasado. Carpe diem.

Sonreí de lado y giré el pomo, saliendo de la habitación.

-Carpe diem.-respondí yo como si fuese alguna especie de despedida mutua y salí de su casa, mirando la hora y percatándome de que me quedaba poco tiempo para asistir a clase.

Suspiré de camino, pensando que no llevaba ninguna composición sobre el tema. Encendí la cámara y lo vi; la última foto que había echado. Dougie y yo a punto de besarnos. Sonreí.

El único recuerdo de lo que consumimos.

El único retazo de uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Y mi nuevo sobresaliente en clase.


End file.
